Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming is an upcoming Thomas/MLP:FIM/Marvel crossover made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company were contracted to clean up the city, but their operation was quickly taken over by Tony Stark's U.S. Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.). Enraged at being driven out of business, Toomes persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they already scavenged and use it to create advanced weapons to sell on the black market. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute, but resumes his studies afterwards when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits Midtown School of Science and Technology's academic decathlon team so he can spend more time focusing on "the Stark internship", which is a cover for his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queens apartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice / Shocker and Herman Schultz selling weapons to local gangster Aaron Davis. Parker nearly drowns intervening, and is rescued by Stark, who is monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker. Angry at Brice for jeopardizing the operation, Toomes accidentally kills him, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock all its secret features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is overpowered and trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. When he discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade, Parker races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes and traps Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Confronting Toomes and his associates at the Staten Island Ferry, Parker captures the group's new buyer Mac Gargan while Toomes escapes after a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark helps Parker save the passengers before admonishing him for his recklessness and takes away his suit. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, when Parker goes to pick her up, he learns that she is Toomes' daughter. Deducing Parker's secret identity, Toomes threatens retaliation if he continues to interfere with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters. He dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and attempts to leave Midtown only to be ambushed by Schultz. Parker defeats Schultz with the help of Ned, and races to Toomes' lair to confront him. With Parker dead-set on stopping Toomes, the latter destroys the building's support beams and leaves him to die. Parker is able to escape, and intercepts the plane before steering it towards the beach near Coney Island. He and Toomes engage in an open confrontation that ends with Parker saving Toomes' life and leaving him for the NYPD. After that, Liz moves away and their classmate Michelle replaces her as captain of the academic decathlon team. Parker later declines Stark's invitation to join the Avengers full time, which inspires Stark to propose to Pepper Potts at a press conference. Returning to his apartment, Parker discovers that Stark has returned his suit and puts it on just as his Aunt May walks in on him. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison about joining with some other criminals to defeat Spider-Man, but Toomes is not interested and is unwilling to reveal Parker's true identity. In a post-credits scene, Captain America gives a public service announcement on patience. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Zecora, Babs Seed, Gabby, Princess Ember, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, the Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, the Rowdyruff Boys, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Mandark will work for the Vulture in this film. *This film will have nothing to do with Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man 2, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man 3, Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Spider-Man, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Spider-Man 2, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Spider-Man 3, Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Spider-Man, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-Ventures of Spider-Man 2, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-Ventures of Spider-Man 3. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Marvel crossovers